Slipping Away
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Alyssa Anderson moves near Welkerville from Chicago and transfers to Mission Creek High School and Adam falls fastly in love with her. But Alyssa has something wrong with her that has her slipping... slipping away.


Alyssa Anderson was broken. At her old school, she was bullied to the point of oblivion. Now she was starting to go to extreme measures to loose the extra weight on her. In her mind, she almost looked perfect, but in reality, she was getting too thin. Her self inflicted weight loss was starting to take a toll on her health. She was now a star runner because she didn't have weight holding her back, but her lack of weight was getting dangerous and she didn't take in enough calories for her body mass.

It was her first day at Mission Creek High School, so she walked through the doors for the first time. She was wearing a hoodie over her T shirt, partially hiding her body. Adam looked over and saw her. He blushed lightly, thinking she was pretty. Alyssa then looked around and saw how big the school was. She felt stupid because she didn't know where the gym was or even asked for a map. She thankfully knew how to find her locker, so she went and organized it and put a few mini posters up.

She was walking around trying to find the gym to get information on the track team when she bumped into a tall someone. She looked up and blushed when she saw that it was a boy around her age. "Sorry. I'm Alyssa. I'm new to the school and I'm a little lost." She blushed even more when he looked down at her and she saw his beautiful brown eyes.

"Its alright. I'm Adam. What class do you have first period?" "Language Arts. But I have to find the gym beforehand to get information on the track team." "I have Language Arts first period too. I'll show you the gym and i'll give you a little tour of the school and then we'll go to class. We still have 15 minutes to get to class. At lunch you can sit with my sister, my brother and step brother and me." "Ok. Thanks Adam." He then walked her down to the gym and they started talking.

"So, Adam do you play any sports?" "I actually want to join the football team." "Ah. How long have you been going to school here?" "My sister, brother and I transferred here a few months ago. We were otherwise home schooled." He said, covering up the bionic secret. "Our step brother has been going to school long before we have. If you ever need anything track team related, talk to my sister. She does track team too."

"Thanks. I can't wait to meet her." He finished giving her a tour of the school and he walked her to their language arts class. After Science and History, it was time for lunch. Adam walked Alyssa over to his, Bree's, Chase's and Leo's table. "Guys, this is Alyssa." "Alyssa, this is Bree, Leo and Chase." Bree then stood up and sat Alyssa down next to her, starting to talk at a speed almost impossible to understand. Adam sat down next to Alyssa.

Alyssa looked at Adam for help because Bree was talking way too fast. "Bree, repeat everything you just said, but slower. None of us can understand. you." Adam told her. She took a breath and started talking again. "What's you favorite color? Food? Drink? Animal? Sport? Band? Singer?" "Purple, pizza, coffee. horse, Track, Guns N' Roses and Taylor Swift." Alyssa answered.

"Same. Except I like the color pink and the band One Direction and my favorite singer is Cody Simpson." Bree said. "Oh cool. I don't really listen to One Direction that much but Nail is cute and Cody Simpson is awesome." "I know right. Except my favorites are Zayn, Louis and Nail." "Cool." "So, favorite songs? And do you want to come over to our tomorrow after school? Since tomorrow is Friday."

"Guns N' Roses- November Rain, Saving Abel- Addicted and Running From you, Taylor Swift- You Belong With Me, White Horse, Breath, Tim McGraw, Fearless, A Place In This World, Cold As You, Speak Now, Back To December, Mine, Red, Moment I Knew, Super Star and I Knew You Were Trouble, Cody Simpson- Wish You Were You Here, Summer Shade, Good As It Gets, Crazy But True, iYiYi, both versions, So Listen, Got Me Good, Be The One, Hello, The Reason and Torn Up. One Direction- What Makes You Beautiful, More Than This, One Thing, Up All Night, Rock Me, Moments, Little Things, Same Mistakes, Summer Love and I Should've Kissed You. Big Time Rush- Show Me, All Over Again, Music Sounds Better With You, Worldwide, and Cover Girl." She took a huge breath. "I have a lot more though. And yes I would love to come over tomorrow night I just have to ask my mom. We're still unpacking from when we moved. We're almost done though."

Just then the bell rang and Adam didn't get a chance to talk to her before their next classes. She had French and he had Math. After that, she had Math and he had Robotics class. 9th period was theirs and Bree's Free Period. Chase took Robotics as an extra class instead of having Free Period. Adam met Alyssa by theirs lockers and brought her to Room 332, which was an empty class room that wasn't used for freshman, sophomores, juniors, or even seniors. They were juniors.

Alyssa tripped over a desk and Adam caught her and sat her on a deserted lab Table. He then sat next to her. The lab table was part of a set that were the tallest lab tables in the school, meant for seniors. "So, are you going to do any after school activities besides Track Team?" "Yes actually. I'm going to do Drama Club and French Club." "Oh cool. Bree also does Drama besides track team and Chase does French Club and Robotics Club. I'm of course going to be joining the Football Team as I told you earlier."

He then kissed her, not being able to help himself. Instead of running away, she kissed back. They broke apart and sat in silence. The bell rang after a while and they went off to Gym with Bree and Chase.


End file.
